Agricultural producers, like other producers, are constantly seeking to increase productivity. One way to increase productivity is to increase the size of the land used for production. However, while area of land may increase, the length of the season for planting a crop is generally fixed in the duration. Thus, to increase the acreage in production, the producer must either buy additional equipment and hire operators for that equipment or purchase equipment with greater productivity. One way to increase machine productivity is to increase the width of the machine.
In the case of an air seeder drill such as the John Deere 1890 air drill, the difficulty of increasing the width is attaching an outer wing of a five section frame to enable folding of the outer wing for transport and to allow the outer wing frame float when in the planting position. A pivot axis of the hinge must be such that the row openers of the outer wing do not contact adjacent row openers when the outer wing floats during planting operations.